Please Stay
by Sambonesays
Summary: Kendall/OC loosely based off of my drabble I wanna go home The ups and downs of a relationship with Kendall when his co-star is out to break you up Rated M for later chapters I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. You had just got a job out in Burbank, CA and were moving out on your own away from your family and friends. Well, not all your friends. Your one friend Erin that you knew since elementary school had moved out here for an acting career. You guys had always stayed in touch and she was excited to hear that you were moving out here. She agreed to help you move in and said she would bring some of her friends from work to help. She worked for nickelodeon on a kids show called Big Time Rush. You had seen the show a couple of times and thought it was hilarious and the guys on the show weren't so bad either especially the blonde.

You walked off the plane gathering your luggage, a moving truck would be arriving to your new apartment within the hour. You hailed a cab and gave the driver the address to your new apartment. On your way you texted Erin letting her know you landed and were on the way to your apartment including the address. You arrived just as the moving truck arrived. You paid the driver and got your key out heading up to your apartment dropping off your luggage before heading back out. As you were walking to the door your phone buzzed.

_Hey they need James and I to stay and do a scene but Kendall is on his way over to help you. I'll be there as soon as I can -Erin_

As soon as you finished reading the text there was a knock at your door. You opened it to reveal the tall, blonde boy from the show.

"I'm guessing your Kendall?" you said sliding your phone back into your pocket

"Yeah, I am Erin and James had to do a scene so they said they'd come after" he said smiling

"I'm (YN)" you said walking out having him follow you down to the truck

Within an hour you guys had moved everything from the truck into your apartment. Kendall had assembled your bed as you unpacked all your clothes.

"Hey do you want to take a break and go grab something to eat" Kendall asked as he finished your bed

"Yeah that sounds great" You said finishing your last suitcase stuffing it in the back of your closet

"Great let's go" Kendall said leading you out to his car

"I'll text Erin and let her know we got it all unloaded" You said sliding out your phone and sending a quick text that she didn't have to come

"So why did you come help a total stranger move, didn't you have scenes to shoot?" you asked curiously

"I don't have a lot of scenes in this episodes plus I live right around the corner and had nothing better to do" he replied giving you a sweet smile pulling into a small diner

"So Erin said this was your first time in Cali?" Kendall asked once you both sat down and were looking over your menus.

"Yup first time" you replied as the waitress came up to take your order

"I'll have a cheeseburger and coke" Kendall said handing over the menu

"I'll have the same" you replied giving her your menu

"I have the day off tomorrow too if you want I can take you out and show you around" Kendall offered nervously

"That'd be great, thanks Kendall" you said as your food arrived

You guys ate your meals sharing things about yourselves and getting to know each other more. It turns out you guys had a lot in common. You both loved the same music, shows, and had a great time together. You exchanged numbers so he could let you know when he was on his way over tomorrow. He dropped you back off at your apartment and offered to help you finish but you turned him down he looked a little hurt but you explained you were going to call it an early night and you'd see him tomorrow. You went inside smiling. You started to unpack the last of your boxes before your phone buzzed.

_Had a great time with you today can't wait to see you tomorrow –K dawg_

You smiled sending a text back

_I had a great time too Thanks for all your help can't wait to see you tomorrow either _

You set your phone down before jumping in the shower and crawling in to bed checking your phone one last time to see a new text from Kendall

_Sweet dreams see you in the morning –k dawg_

_You too handsome _

You replied trying to be cute. You fell asleep thinking of Kendall. You woke up the next morning to your phone ringing.

"Hello?" you answered not bothering to look at who was calling

"Hey did I wake you?" Came Kendall's voice putting a smile on your face

"No, no I was already up" you lied not wanting to make him feel bad

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to grab breakfast before we went exploring" Kendall asked hopefully

"I'd love to give me 20 minutes to get ready?" you asked pulling clothes out of your dresser

"I'll see you then cutie" Kendall said before hanging up

Twenty minutes later you were dressed and there was a knock on the door. Smiling you opened the door to reveal no one other than Kendall, right on time.

"Let me just grab my wallet and phone" You said walking back into your room

"You won't be needing your wallet" he said simply

"Why's that?" you asked sliding it into your pocket anyway

"Because a gentleman never lets a lady pay on the first date" he replied like it was the most normal response in the world

"A date?" you asked happy but shocked

"Well yeah I was kind of hoping but if you don't" Kendall rambled nervously before you cut him off

"I'd love to be on a date with you" you replied taking his hand and locking your door behind you as you walked out with him both of you smiling

"So my mom wants to know if you'd like to grab breakfast at my place or we can go out if you want" He asked opening the car door for you

"Your place sounds nice, so you still live with your parents?" you asked curiously

"Yeah I'm trying to save money right now but I plan on getting my own place soon" he replied embarrassed

"Don't be embarrassed, I lived at home until I moved out here, it's smart and cute" you said smiling noticing the blush in his cheeks

"So you think I'm cute" he said only paying attention to the last thing you said

"Maybe" you replied looking out the window as he pulled up to a small quaint looking house that was literally around the corner from your apartment

"Well I think you're cute too" he said taking your hand and leading you inside

"Mom, we're here" Kendall said walking you back into the kitchen to see his mom and dad just taking a seat at a already set table

"Hi, I'm" You started but were cut off by his mother

"We know who you are dear, you're the girl that's got your boy all smiles" she said smiling brightly at you

"Mom" Kendall said embarrassed

"What, it's true, ever since he got home last night he hasn't stopped smiling or talking about you, you can call me Kathy by the way Mrs. Schmidt is too formal for family, and that's my husband Kent" Kathy said pulling you into a hug

"It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for inviting for breakfast" you said as you shook Kent's hand before you took a seat next to Kendall at the table as you all started to eat

"So Kendall tells us you just moved here and he's taking you on a date today" Kathy said making conversation

"Yeah, I just moved here for work, and I didn't know I was going to be on a date til he showed up this morning he told me we were just exploring last night" you smiled nudging Kendall playfully

"Well I had to take a chance before someone else did" Kendall said smiling nudging you back

"You two are just too cute aren't they honey" Kathy said watching you to

"I have never seen my son this happy besides when he got the role on Big Time Rush" Kent said smiling at you

"Well he makes me happy too even if I have only known him for 24hrs" you said as you all finished eating

"Well you ready for our date?" Kendall asked taking your hand and helping you up

"Yes, Thank you for breakfast it was great meeting you" you said to Kathy and Kent before Kendall pulled you out the door and back to his car ready to start the date


	2. Chapter 2

You had a great day with Kendall. He took you to all of his favorite places. The music shop where he looked at guitars and played around on a couple of them, the park where you raced to see you was faster which he was by far, and an ice cream shop for a snack where he got a call to go into work to reshoot a scene.

"I'm sorry our date had to end so soon" Kendall said as you got into his car

"Don't apologize Kendall, it's your job, and who said it has to end we can pick up where we left off when you finish" you said reassuringly

"You'd really wait around a set just to continue a date with me?" Kendall asked surprised

"Why wouldn't I?" you said leaning in toward him

"You are like no girl I have ever met before" Kendall said closing the gap between the two of you and pressing his lips softly against yours

"is that a good thing?" you asked once he pulled away

"A very good thing" Kendall said starting the car and driving to paramount keeping his hand laced with yours the entire way

"What are you doing here" Erin yelled running up and engulfing you with a hug

"I was on a date with Kendall and he got called in" you said hugging her back happily

"Wait a date? Are you two together?" Erin asked pulling away and looking at Kendall

Before you could answer Kendall pulled you into his side with a smile on his face

"Yes, well if she wants to be my girlfriend that is" Kendall said looking down at you Erin's eyes moving from Kendall to you as a smile broke out on to your face

"I'd love to be your girlfriend" You said kissing kendall

"Oh, I'm so happy for you too, you guys are cute together, Kendall go shoot while I steal her away from you" Erin said taking your hand ready to pull you down the hall

"I'll see you when I'm done and we'll finish our date?" Kendall asked kissing you one last time

You nodded yes as Erin pulled you away from him and down the hall to her dressing room

"Tell me everything" She said as you sat down on her couch next to her

"Well there's not much to tell he came over helped me move in and took me to dinner last night. We got a long real well so he offered to show me around the city today. He picked me up this morning and we went to his parent's house and had breakfast with them and then we went to the park, a music shop, and for ice cream. Now I'm here with you and up until 5 minutes ago we we're just really close friends, now I have a hot famous boyfriend." You said taking a breath smiling big

"Wait. You met his parents on the first date?"Erin asked

"Yeah, but technically it was before the date" you said still smiling

"Wow he really likes you then" Erin said smiling hugging you again

"I'm so glad you're here and I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you move but it sounds like it was a good thing I wasn't" Erin said as she pulled away

"It's fine I know you're busy work is work and it got me and Kendall together" you said happily blushing slightly

"Well do you want to go meet everyone?" Erin asked standing up walking over to her door

"Yeah lets" You said following her out

You walked down the hall and around the set seeing the famous Palm Woods lobby and 2J apartment before going to the famous Palm Woods pool set. Everyone was standing around as cameras we're rolling in front of them and Kendall was saying his lines to a blonde girl.

"Hey Erin" The boys said turning to the two of you when the director yelled cut

"Hey guys this is my friend and Kendall's new girlfriend (YN)" Erin said introducing you

"These are the guys, Logan, Carlos, and James" Erin said pointing to each of them

"Hi guys" you replied shyly

"Wait you're dating Kendall? Since when does he have a girlfriend and not tell us?" They all asked curiously

"Since they got here, they were on a date before Kendall got called in" Erin said simply

"Oh, that sucks, well at least he should be done soon" James said looking over at the set before turning back to you

"What are you guys doing after this?" Carlos asked curiously

"I'm not entirely sure you'd have to ask him" you say pointing to Kendall as he walks over to you

"Well, I don't know if you like the show Entourage but I'm having the guys over for pizza and to watch the season finale if you guys want to come" James said as Kendall got to you wrapping his arm around your shoulder and kissing your cheek, the blonde girl glaring at you as she walked over to you all.

"I love that show, can we Kendall?" you asked looking up at him

"Sure" he replied looking a little disappointed

"Oh, this is Katelyn" Erin said as Katelyn cleared her throat making everyone turn to look at her

"Kate, this is my girlfriend (YN)" Kendall said happily

"Hi" you said sticking your hand out to shake hers

"Hi" she said coldly before turning to talk to Erin shooting daggers at you

"Don't mind her she's real bitchy at times, we think she has a thing for Kendall" James whispered into your ear

You nodded before you all agreed to meet at James' apartment in an hour. Kendall took you down the hall to his dressing room so he could change back to his normal clothes and wipe the make up off.

"Can I ask you a question" you said as you sat on his couch

"Anything" Kendall said wiping his face on a towel leaning on the door frame of the bathroom

"Why did you look disappointed when I asked if we could go to James'" you asked

"Honestly, I was kind of hoping we could finish our date and I'd have you to myself tonight" Kendall said coming to sit next to you

"Can I ask you something?" Kendall said looking into your eyes

"Anything" you said looking at him

"What did James whisper in your ear" Kendall asked nervously

"He told me Katelyn was bitchy and that he thinks she has a thing for you and that was why she kept giving me dirty looks" You said

"When did she give you dirty looks" He asked clueless

"When she walked up, and when I tried to shake her hand" you said simply

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice but you don't have to worry about her, I'm all yours" he said pulling you into his arms placing a soft kiss on your forehead

"You can have me to yourself once we leave James'" you said breathing in his scent not wanting to let go

"I'm going to hold you to that" Kendall said getting up and taking your hand leading you out to the car


	3. Chapter 3

It was a short ride to James' apartment from the studio. When you arrived Kendall laced his hand with yours and walked you up to his door, knocking softly, before going in to see the rest of the boys already there. Kendall grabbed a plate of pizza and sat down on the end of the couch, you sitting in between him and James as the show started. Kendall and you shared a slice of pizza as you and James talked about all your favorite parts from pervious episodes and how you would both miss the show. Once the show ended you all talked and shared stories about your lives getting to know each other better. You and James becoming closer knowing you both had a lot more in common then with the other boys.

"Are you ready to go?" Kendall asked suddenly out of nowhere

"Umm sure I guess" you said surprise at how soon he wanted to leave

"Ok we'll see you guys later" Kendall said pulling you out the door before you could even get a word out

"That was kind of rude" you said as you got in the car

"What?" Kendall asked starting the car

"Leaving like that you didn't even let me say goodbye, what's your rush?" you asked

"Well we were suppose to finish our date but you chose to hang out with them and watch a show I figured I should at least deserve a little time with you by myself tonight" Kendall said with an attitude

"What the hell is your problem" you said getting pissed

"My problem, my problem is you were practically flirting with James right in front of me" Kendall said angrily

"How was I flirting with James? We were talking about the fucking show Kendall, if I knew you were this much of an ass when it came to hanging out with other guys I would've never agreed to go out with you" you said turning to look out the window

"What?" Kendall asked softly

"You heard me" you said not bothering to look at him

"Does this mean we're…done?" Kendall said sadly

"I don't know you tell me Kendall, Are you going to be an ass every time I hang out with your friends or other guys?" You asked turning to look at him

"I'm sorry, it just, it bothered me that you and James were getting so close, this was supposed to be our date and we spent it at his place. I just felt neglected" Kendall said pulling up to your apartment complex

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. If you want you can come up and we can watch a movie or something and finish our date" you offered unbuckling yourself

"I'd like that" Kendall said shutting off his car and running around to help you out lacing your hands together as he walked you up to your apartment

"Go ahead and pick a movie I'm going to change real quick" you said walking into your room pointing over to a shelf of dvds

"Is anchorman ok?" Kendall asked pulling it off the shelf

"I love that movie" you say coming out in sweat pants and a t-shirt with a blanket sitting on the couch as Kendall starts the movie sitting next to you wrapping his arms around you as you snuggle into his chest covering you both up with the blanket. You both laughed through the movie but as time worn on you started to get sleepy and soon your eyes shut as you fell asleep to the sound of Kendall's heartbeat

You woke the next morning in your bed a note laying next to your phone on your nightstand

_Hey beautiful_

_Hope you had a good night's sleep. I went home after the movie and tucked you in. I have to work tomorrow but I was hoping we could grab lunch on my break. Text and let me know what you want to do. I'm sorry about how I acted last night. I've just never felt this way about someone before and I know we're moving kind of fast, but if you'll give me the chance I'd like to slow things down and take you out on a real date and ask you the right way to be my girlfriend. I'll be waiting for your text._

_XOXO_

_Kendall_

You smiled to yourself as you reread his note. It's been two days and you were already head over heels for the boy that stole your heart with one look. You reached over and grabbed your phone.

_3 New Text Messages_

_Hey Baby I just want you to know I'm thinking about you text me when you get this – K dawg_

_Hey its James I got your number from Erin I have the day off I was wondering if you wanted to hang out –J_

_Morning sunshine I'm getting ready to head into work I dreamt of you last night - K dawg_

You smiled to yourself before responding to Kendall's texts first

_Good morning handsome how's work? _

_Long did you get my note? –K dawg_

_Yes and I'd love to go on a real date with you ;)_

_Does tonight work? – K dawg_

_I don't know does it?_

_Yes I'll pick you up at 7 be ready and in something nice – K dawg_

_Ok _

_Do you wanna grab lunch –K dawg_

_When's your break?_

_12:30 til 2 - K dawg_

_I'd love to James wants me to hang out with him today_

_Where? I'll pick you up for lunch at 12:45 – K dawg_

_I'll be here and I don't know where I haven't replied yet_

_Well do you want to hang out with him? – K dawg_

_It'd be nice to kill time while you're at work_

_Then hang out with him I promise I won't be mad or act like I did last night – K dawg_

_Are you sure?_

_Yes have fun I'll see you at 12:45 – K dawg_

_Ok. Miss you _

_I miss you too – K dawg_

_Hey James I'd love to hang out I'm going to have lunch with Kendall but I can hang out after_

_Sounds good text me when you're done with lunch and I'll come pick you up I was thinking we could go to the beach –J_

_Ok sounds great _

You smiled to yourself excited for the day. You looked at your clock you had an hour before Kendall would be arriving. You decided to hop in the shower and start getting ready for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey gorgeous" Kendall greeted when you opened the door a bright yellow sunflower held out to you

"Awe thanks babe you didn't have to though" you said taking the flower and pecking his cheek before setting it in a vase

"Are you ready to go" Kendall asked wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your cheek

"Yeah" you replied lacing your fingers with his and walking out to his car

"So did you talk to James" Kendall asked curiously

"Yeah he's going to pick me up after lunch and we're gonna go to the beach" You say casually

"That'll be nice so where do you want to eat?" Kendall asked quickly changing the subject not wanting to know more

"Anywhere you want" you replied squeezing his hand reassuringly and smiling at him

"Do you like Mexican? There's a chipotle right up the street" Kendall said

"I love Mexican" you said leaning your head on his shoulder

Kendall parked the car and lead you inside never once letting go of your hand. He ordered for you not even asking what you'd want but getting the exact thing you were craving. He paid and then lead you to a corner booth in the back letting go of your hand and wrapping his arm around your shoulder as you ate.

"So when do you start work?" Kendall asked after taking a bite of his food

"5 days" you said taking a sip of your pop

"Will you be working long hours?" Kendall asked taking the last bite of his food

"Not really 9 to 3 Monday thru Friday" you said finishing the last of your food

"You should come visit me at work when you're done" Kendall said smiling

"Maybe I will" You smiled back before kissing his cheek and getting up to throw out your trash

"I've got 45 minutes before I got to go back to work how about we go spend some time at your place until I've gotta go?" Kendall said leading you back out to his car

"That sounds lovely Mr. Schmidt" You said playfully nudging him and racing him back to the car

"So what would you like to do" you asked as you walked into your apartment

"What I dreamt about doing last night" Kendall whispered softly into your ear

"What would that be" you asked as chills ran up your spine

Kendall grabbed your hips and pulled you into him kissing you softly but full of passion walking you backwards to your couch. Before you knew it you were laying on the couch with Kendall on top of you. Your fingers were tangled in his hair and his hands were rubbing your hips slowly as you arched your back into him, a moan escaping your lips as his tongue begged for entrance. You parted your lips slowly as the temperature in the room rose. Your tongues battled each other for dominance. It felt like only seconds but it had to have been longer because you were torn out of the moment by Kendall's phone ringing. He quickly pulled out his phone seeing the time.

"I'm sorry babe I have to get back to the studio" He said not even bothering to answer his phone just hitting ignore

You nodded understandingly walking him to the door kissing him one last time

"I'll see you at 7" He said kissing you again before walking out the door

"Wow" you said to yourself as you shut the door smiling

You pulled out your phone and sent James a quick text. Not even twenty minutes later he was knocking on your door.

"Hey" you smiled as you opened the door

"Hey you ready" James asked smiling

"Yeah lets do this" you said happily following him out to his car

"Was something wrong last night?" James asked as he drove to the beach

"What do you mean" you asked looking at him already knowing it was about Kendall

"Kendall just seemed weird last night he's never left that fast before" James said looking at you curiously

"Actually he…he thought we were flirting and he got jealous" you said looking away from James

"No offense but I just met you and I was just trying to get to know you" James said laughing a little bit

"I told Kendall the exact same thing and that we were only talking because we had more in common than I did with everyone else" you said smiling glad that James wasn't into like that

You arrived at the beach James taking your hand and leading you to a semi secluded area. As you both took a seat in the sand.

"This is beautiful" you said starring out at the ocean watching the wave's crash on to the shore

"I know its my favorite place to come when I'm not working" James said looking over to you

"Hey do you want to play some one on one volleyball?"James asked seeing an empty set and ball just a little further up the beach

"I'd love to" you said getting up following James over

You guys played for what only seemed like a couple hours before you noticed the sun start to set and remembered your date with Kendall

"Shit I've gotta go" you said to James checking the time on your phone seeing it was 6:30 and you already had 7 texts from Kendall all asking where you were and if you were almost ready

"Ok let's go" James said taking you back to the car

As James drove you home you hoped you'd get back before Kendall showed up giving you time to change, but as James pulled into your complex you saw Kendall's car parked and him sitting inside looking aggravated.

"I had a lot of fun today thanks for hanging out with me" James said hugging you

"Thanks for the invite we should do it again sometime" you said before pulling away and getting out

"I'll text you later" James said as he pulled out you turned to see Kendall getting out of his car

"I'm so sorry I lost track of time" you said walking up to Kendall

"Where were you" Kendall asked

"The beach we were playing volley ball and lost track of time I just gotta change and I'll be ready to go" you say turning and heading inside you hear Kendall follow behind you

You quickly changed clothes walking out of your room to see Kendall sitting on your couch playing on his phone waiting for you.

"I'm ready" you said getting his attention. He slipped his phone back into his pocket before taking your hand and leading you out the door. Determination all over his face, he was determined to be a gentleman and to do things the right way with you tonight, slow and perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall hooked his arm with yours as he led you down a stone path to a small clearing in the middle of a park. There were lights strung everywhere and a small table set for two food sitting on covered plates.

"It's beautiful" you said smiling at Kendall as he pulled out your chair for you

"I had Carlos help set it up when we got done filming, I hope you like spaghetti I made it myself" Kendall said proudly

"You even cooked for me wow what a gentleman" You said smiling

"Only the best for a beautiful girl" Kendall said as you both started to eat

"This is amazing Kendall" you said after you finished your first bite surprised at how well of a cook he is

"I'm glad you like it maybe I'll cook for you more often" he said smiling

You continued to eat making small talk here and there just enjoying each other's company and the beautiful night surrounding you.

"May I have this dance" Kendall asked standing up once you both had finished eating

"There's no music" you said looking at him curiously

"We don't need music" he said as he took your hand and helped you up wrapping his arms around your waist as yours wrapped around his neck playing with the stray hairs on the nape of his neck as he rocked your bodies slowly back and forth.

"Tonight's been amazing" you said resting your head against his chest

"Don't make it sound like its over because the nights just beginning" Kendall said placing a kiss on top of your head

"You have more planned?" you asked looking up at him

"No, but I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon" Kendall said smiling

"Who says I want you to" you say leaning up and kissing him

He deepened the kiss briefly before suddenly pulling away

"Whats wrong?" you asked worried you did something wrong

"Nothing, I just, I wanted to ask you something, something important" Kendall said nervously taking your hand in his

"Ok?" you said confused

"I know we have only known each other a short time but I have never felt this way about anyone else before in my entire life. I know we are moving really fast but would you do me the honor or being my girlfriend?" Kendall asked smiling

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend" you giggled pulling him back in for a kiss

"Good I don't know what I would've done if you would have said no" Kendall said kissing you again sweetly

"Now can I ask you something?" you asked sweetly lacing your fingers with his

"Anything" Kendall smiled

"Can we go its getting kind of chilly" you said simply

"Sure, anything you want" Kendall said taking off his jacket and wrapping it around you leading you back to the car

When you got into the car Kendall sent a quick text to Carlos asking him to clean up the stuff before driving back to your apartment. He walked you up to the door his hand laced in yours.

"Tonight was amazing, Thank you" you said before kissing him sweetly

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Kendall said as you broke the kiss unlocking your door

"Would you like to come in for a little while?" you asked handing Kendall his jacket

"I would love to" Kendall said following you inside

You cuddled up the couch together watching a movie, sharing kisses every now and then before you both started to fall asleep.

"Kenny" you yawned softly your head on his chest and his arms around your waist

"Yeah sweetie" he said his eyes dripping with sleep

"Let's go to bed" you said pulling him off the couch with you and taking him to your room

"Are you sure? I can go home, it's no problem" Kendall said

"No I want you here" you said pulling him down on to the bed next to you cuddling back into his chest

"If you're sure" Kendall said wrapping his arms back around your waist pulling the blanket over the both of you

"I am" you said as you slowly drifted to sleep

"Goodnight princess" Kendall whispered kissing the top of your head as he fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a couple weeks since your date with Kendall. Since then you have started work and would visit Kendall whenever you got the chance after work. You spent a lot of time with Erin and the other boys as well especially when Kendall was busy. Today was no different. You just got out of work and went to set to visit everyone.

"Hey have you seen Kendall" you asked Carlos as you walked down the hall past Kendall's dressing room

"He was with Katelyn a little while ago running lines, try her room" Carlos said heading off to the Palm Woods Lobby set

You walked down the hall to Katelyn's room

"Kendall" you asked softly as you knocked on the door

Katelyn opened the door to reveal her hair all messed up and Kendall buttoning up his shirt, lip stick marks on his neck, and his face in shock as he saw you standing there. Katelyn wore a smirk on her face.

"We're in the middle of something" Katelyn smiled nastily

"Sorry" you mumbled walking away as

"Wait" Kendall called running after you

"Kendall don't" you said pushing him away as he grabbed your arm

"Please let me explain" Kendall begged

"Don't bother" you said as walked away

You walked to the only person you could talk to

"Hey, Oh my god what happened" Erin asked pulling you into her dressing room

"H-He was…He was making out with Katelyn" you said crying

"What an ass, I'll be back, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" Erin said getting up

"No, don't bother" you said wiping your eyes

"Erin we need you on set" A man said poking his head in the door

"Go" you said before she could protest

"Are you sure" She asked softly hugging you

"Yeah, I'm just going to stay here for a little bit if you don't mind" you said pulling away

"Stay as long as you want, I'll be back as soon as I can" Erin said walking out

You sat there thinking over everything before a knock on the door brought you out of your thoughts. You wiped your eyes again as you answered the door.

"Hey, Erin said you could use some company" James said smiling lightly

"Thanks, but I'm just going to head home" you said walking out past him

"We both know you don't want to be alone right now, especially when he lives right around the corner" James said grabbing your hand

"What else am I suppose to do" you ask turning to face him

"come stay with me" James said pulling you into a hug

"I don't want to burden you" you say hugging him tight

"You're not now I'll follow you home we'll get some of your stuff then I'll take you to my place" James said happily pulling away and wiping a tear off your face

"Are you sure?" you ask

"Positive now come on" James said taking your hand as you started to head out

"There you are" Kendall called from behind running up to the two of you

"Kendall GO" James said continuing to walk you out

"James stay out of this" Kendall said grabbing your arm

"Let go your hurting me" You yell yanking your arm away from Kendall

"Please let me explain, it's not what it looked like" Kendall said hurt as you continued to walk away

"Leave it alone Kendall" James said as you both walked out the door

Kendall's heart broke as he watched you leave with James. He knew he shouldn't have gone to help Katelyn run lines. He knew he shouldn't have trusted her. He didn't even get the chance to tell you what she did to him or how he tried to stop it, how he was about to leave when you showed up. All he wanted was to hold you again as he watched his heart break into a million pieces as your car pulled out of the lot and James followed. He lost you. He lost his heart. He lost it all.

You got your stuff you would need from your apartment and then rode with James to his place. The ride was silent but comfortable. You stayed there for a couple days. He was cheering you up even Carlos and Logan came by the second night to watch movies with the two of you. It had been three days since you had seen or spoken to Kendall. He called everyday twenty times a day and texted even more. You didn't reply to a single thing. Tonight James had brought home pizza and you guys were watching movies again. James had started tickling during the movie and you guys were laughing and playing until a knock on the door interrupted you.

"Hell-oh it's you" James said as he opened the door to see Kendall there

You snapped your head to the door from the couch and saw Kendall's sad face

"Can I speak to her alone?" Kendall asked his voice raspy from lack of sleep

"That's up to her" James said turning to look at you

You looked back at James unsure of what to do

"Please just give me five minutes of your time" Kendall begged

"Fine five minutes" you said getting up and walking out side with Kendall

"I miss you" Kendall said softly reaching for your hand

"You've only got 4 minutes left" you said not looking him in the eyes

"I didn't do anything with her I swear to you I didn't" Kendall said pleading

"Then why did it look like you guys were about to fuck" you said venom dripping on every word you spoke

"She asked me to run lines with her I went to her room to work on it with her, the next thing I know she's on top of me kissing my neck trying to rip my shirt off" Kendall said hurt all over his face

"And you just let it happen?" you asked starting to believe him

"I pushed her away right before you came" Kendall said taking your hand and kissing it softly

"Really?" you asked softly tears welling in your eyes

"Really, you have to believe me I would never intentionally hurt you I…."Kendall started before looking down sad and nervous

"You what?" you asked tilting his head up to look at you

"I love you" Kendall whispered


	7. Chapter 7

You couldn't believe it Kendall told you he loved you. You didn't know what to say. You did the only thing you could think of. You hugged him.

"I believe you" you whispered burying your face in the crook of his neck

"Do you forgive me?" Kendall asked

"I need time still" you say pulling away from him

"But yes I forgive you" you say seeing the disappointment on his face

He smiled lightly

"Does this mean were okay?" Kendall asked hopeful

"Yes but I'm going to stay with James until I sort things out" you say softly

"Can you come to set after work tomorrow so we can spend a little time together?" Kendall asked scratching the back of his neck

"Sure" you say after a moment of silence thinking it over

"I guess I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing" Kendall said sadly

"We were watching a movie" you say taking Kendall's hand lacing your fingers with his

"Would you mind if I joined you for a little bit" Kendall asked pulling you into him

"Time Kendall, I need time" you say pulling away

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Kendall said sadly

"Bye Kendall" you say walking back into the apartment

"Bye" you hear Kendall whisper as he walks away

"So how'd it go" James asked from the couch

"I don't know, I guess good, he said she came onto him and tried to get in his pants out of nowhere and that I got there right after he pushed her off" you say laying your head in James' lap

"Do you believe him?" James asks running his fingers through your hair

"I think so I just, I just can't let it go" you say thinking over everything that happened

"I understand" James said turning off the tv

"He told me he loved me" you whisper out softly still not believing it

"What?"James said shocked

"Yeah he said he could never intentionally hurt me because he loved me" you say thinking back on your date with Kendall and how happy you were with him

"Wow" James said still shocked

"Well do you love him?" James asked looking down at you

"I don't know, I mean everything happened so fast between us and now this, I just…I want to but it's just all happening in the blink of an eye" you say

"Yeah I know what you mean" James says with a yawn

"Let's get some sleep" you say getting up pulling James up off the couch and hugging him goodnight

"I'll see you tomorrow" James said going to his room as you walked to the guest room laying down

It took forever for you to fall asleep that night. All you could think about was Kendall and everything he had said. You went to work and finished up early before leaving to go to the studio to see Kendall.

"Hey" Kendall smiled pulling you into a hug

"Hi" you said softly hugging him back

"Katelyn wants to apologize to you" Kendall said leading you down the hall seeing Katelyn watching Erin and Logan do a scene. Kendall cleared his throat making Katelyn turn around before he pushed you forward to her as he stood a few feet away watching.

"Hey" you said uncomfortably

"So Kendall wants me to apologize to you" Katelyn said harshly

"But that's not going to happen" she said making you look at her confused as Katelyn smiled and waved at Kendall before pulling you into a hug

"Kendall is going to be mine, I don't care how long it takes but you'll be out of the picture because I won't stop until he is" Katelyn said quietly in your ear venom dripping on every word before she pulled away giving Kendall once last smile before walking away

You stood there in shock

"So that went well" Kendall said completely clueless as he draped his arm around your shoulder walking you back toward his dressing room

"Wait I need to talk to James" you said suddenly pulling away from Kendall as you saw James walking towards you guys

"Can't you talk to him later?" Kendall asked annoyed

"No" you said a little harsh shocking Kendall before you walked to James before linking arms with him and going to his dressing room. Hurt taking over Kendall's face as he watched you walk away.

"So what's up" James asked as you got to his dressing room

"I need to end things with Kendall" you said surprising James

"What? Why?" James asked confused

"Katelyn's not going to stop until she has him and I don't want to have to get hurt again and things were moving way to fast with Kendall" you say

"Wait how do you did she say that to you?" James asked a little confused

"Yeah Kendall said she wanted to apologize but she said that instead" You say

"Why don't you just tell Kendall this" James asks

"Because I don't think he'd believe me even if I did, I think he would take her side over mine and deep down I think he likes her too" you say sadly

James pulled you into a hug lightly rubbing your back

"You gotta do what you gotta do" he said softly

"Yeah" you whispered

"How about you go back home and I'll pick up ice cream on my way and see if Carlos, Logan, and Erin want to come by for movies" James said smiling

"That sounds great" you say hugging him tighter before getting up

"I'll see you at home I guess" you say as you head to the door

"Ok I'll be done in an hour" James said as you leave heading to Kendall's room

You knock softly before he answered the door his face changing from sad to happy upon seeing you. That just made this all so much harder.

"We need to talk" you say as you walk in

"Ok?"Kendall says confused

"I'm sorry Kendall but I can't do this anymore" you say looking at the ground

"What do you mean you said you forgave me" Kendall said hurt taking over his face

"And I do, I just…things were moving too quickly between us and I just can't do it, I'm sorry Kendall but it's over" you say before walking out


	8. Chapter 8

You left going back to James' a weight being lifted off your shoulders. You were actually happy, not that you and Kendall were over, but the fact that you didn't have to wait around for Katelyn's next move. You didn't want to deal with that, you couldn't deal with that actually always wondering what she was going to do to tear you apart, no you were done.

"How you doing?" James asked putting a gallon of ice cream in the freezer

"Actually really good" You said getting up from the couch and walking over to James

"Well good. Everyone had plans already so I was thinking we could go out instead if you wanted" James said leaning against the counter

"That sounds great" you smiled

"So movie or food?" James asked walking you out of his apartment

"Food" you smiled

"So what looks good?" James asked once you got to the little diner looking over the menu

"I'm thinking the spaghetti dinner" you say setting your menu down

"Oh that does sound good I think I might get that too" James said setting his menu down as the waitress came over

James ordered for the both of you before you two started talking and laughing having a good time until the bell rang signaling someone had come in. Neither of you noticed until you heard a familiar voice and turned to see their face.

Not even 10 feet away stood Kendall at the counter ordering take out before he turned and saw the two of you. Shock and hurt covered his face before turning to anger.

"I tell you I love you and you break up with me to go out with one of my friends" Kendall said angrily walking over to the two of you

"We're not together Kendall" James said calmly

"Could've fooled me, you two are always together" Kendall spat

"I'm not dating James and I didn't break up with you because of James" you said

"Then why don't you enlighten me on why I tell you I love you and you claim to forgive me then leave me" Kendall said furiously

"I dumped you because I'm not going to wait around to get hurt" you said before standing up

"I'm not going to hurt you" Kendall said

"Maybe not intentionally but I'm not going to wait around for her to do it" you said before walking out of the diner, Kendall right on your heels.

"What do you mean her to do it?" Kendall said grabbing your arm and turning you around to face him when you hailed a cab

"Katelyn ok are you happy now Kendall, Katelyn wants you and she's not going to stop til she has you and I'm not going to wait around for her next move. It's over Kendall go be with her" you said pulling your arm away before getting into the cab

You looked back as the cab drove away to your apartment and saw Kendall's sad face looking back at you


	9. Chapter 9

Days have gone by and work has been hectic. You rarely had time to talk to anyone but James always made time in his schedule to leave you cute text messages. You had gotten a lot closer to him since everything had happened. He had been there to cheer you up and to just be a friend something you had desperately needed at the time.

"Hey" you said surprised to see James at your door holding a rose

"Hey this is for you" James said handing you the rose

"Thanks come in" you said taking the rose and moving out of the way to let him in

"So I wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me tonight" James asked

"Like a date?" you asked smiling

"Yes a date" he smiled

"I'd love to" You smiled bigger

"Shall we then" James asked taking your hand

"We shall" you smiled lacing your fingers with his as he led you out

James took you to a olive garden and had a table already reserved for the two of you in the back lit with candles.

"This is amazing" you said as you took a seat

"Not as amazing as you" James said taking the seat across from you

"Thanks" you blush

You enjoyed a romantic meal full of laughs and great conversation

"Did you have a good time tonight" James asked as he walked you up to your door

"No" you started making his face drop

"I had an amazing time" you said smiling

"Good you scared me there" James laughed

"I know it was cute" You said as James started leaning in closer

"You're even cuter" James said softly before pressing his lips against yours in a sweet but passionate kiss

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" James said after pulling away

"I look forward to it" you said opening your door and heading in

"Goodnight" James called before leaving

You got ready for bed and your phone buzzed signaling a text message. You smiled as you read it.

_Sleep tight beautiful be sure to dream of me –J_

_You too and of course I will who else would I dream of Edward Cullen? :)_

You went to sleep with a smile on your face. You didn't have to work the next day so you got up and went to the store.

"Oh hello dear" Kathy said walking up to you in the bread aisle

"It's good to see you Mrs. Schmidt" You said smiling to her

"Call me Kathy dear, and I'm glad I ran into you do you think we could grab a cup of coffee and talk" Kathy asked sweetly

"Sure" you said as you both walked up to the registers to pay

"I'll meet you at the star bucks across the street" Kathy said as she unloaded her cart

"Ok I'll meet you over there" you smiled walking out loading your groceries into the car before going to star bucks ordering two coffees before finding a table as Kathy walked in

"Thank you for doing this" Kathy said as she sat down across from you taking the coffee from your hand

"No need I really loved your family it's the least I could do after you made me breakfast" you smiled

"I wanted to talk to you about Kendall" she started

"You want to know why I broke up with him right?" you asked

"Yes, it's just he was so happy and now we have to drag him out of the house and he's so depressed" Kathy said

"It's nothing Kendall did, it's Katelyn his co-star" you started

"I never liked that girl" Kathy said

"She wants Kendall and she said she won't stop until she gets him and I honestly believe he will fall for her tricks, I don't want to be with someone knowing at any moment my heart will be broken" you said sadly

"Does Kendall know?" Kathy asked

"He won't do anything. He's too sweet. He doesn't want to cause problems" you said

"He is and I also know that he loves you more then you know" Kathy said

"If I knew I wasn't going to get hurt I'd still be with him because I love him too" you admit for the first time even surprising your sleep

"If it really is love then you'll be able to get through anything as long as you have each other. Love makes you stronger, it gets you through the bad times and makes the good ones that much better." Kathy said getting up and leaving your mind with a million thoughts running through your head


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey beautiful" James said wrapping his arms around you as you walked on to the set

"Hey" you smiled hugging him back before kissing him sweetly

"I know it's our three week anniversary and we were going to go out to eat but Carlos invited everyone over for dinner and movies at his place tonight, do you want to go?" James asked sitting on his couch pulling you down on to his lap resting your head against his chest

"I'd love to go as long as I get to spend some time with you" you smiled turning your head to kiss his cheek

"Good because I kind of already told him we'd be there" James smiled

"So when do I get to see you in action" you asked

"Oh shit, I gotta get out there" James said getting up and leading you to the Lobby set

You stood by Erin talking as you watched James do a scene with Carlos.

"So you and James are getting pretty serious" Erin said turning to you

"I don't know, I mean he makes me happy it's just after that talk I had with Kathy, I don't know I just I keep wondering what if I made a mistake letting him go so easily" you say looking across the room at Kendall's sad face looking right back at you

"Do you still like Kendall" Erin asks turning to get a glance of Kendall before looking back at you

"Yeah" you said sadly looking down at your feet

"More than James" Erin asks looking over at him and Carlos

"I…I don't know things went so fast with Kendall and with James it's just slow and different" You say smiling

"I understand but if you still have feelings for Kendall you should try things again" Erin said giving you a hug before going to join Carlos and James filming

You watched for a few minutes before walking over to Kendall

"Hey" you said quietly

"Hi" Kendall replied emptiness in his voice

"Are you going to Carlos' for movies tonight" you ask trying to start a conversation

"Yeah what about you" Kendall asked finally locking eyes with you

"Yeah it should be fun" you said giving him a soft smile

"My mom told me about your talk" Kendall said hope in his voice

"Oh…"you said thinking of the conversation and what you had admitted

"Are you happy with James" Kendall asked

"What" you asked confused

"Are you happy with James" Kendall asked again

"Yes" you said waiting to see his reaction

"I'm happy for you" Kendall said giving you a fake smile

"What did your mom say" you asked unsure if he knew of your feelings

"She told me that Katelyn wanted me and you thought I'd give into her" Kendall said

"Did she say anything else" you asked curiously

"You mean did she tell me you love me, yeah but obviously that was a lie" Kendall said before walking away

"It wasn't" you whispered as he disappeared down the hall


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey" you said dropping James' hand and hugging Carlos

"Hey glad you guys came" Carlos said letting you go and letting you guys walk in

Your eyes were filled with shock; across the room was Kendall and Katelyn swapping spit. You felt your heart shatter in your chest.

"When did this happen" James asked going over and sitting on the couch near them. You followed behind not wanting to be alone taking a seat next to him cuddling into his side.

"This afternoon" Katelyn said happily

Kendall just looked at you with sad eyes

"I'm going to get a drink" you said getting up and moving to the empty kitchen not wanting to see his face anymore

"I'm going to grab one too you guys want anything" Kendall asked before following behind you

"I'm sorry" Kendall whispered as he slowly came up behind you placing his hand on the small of your back sending chills up your spine

"Why" you asked wiping a tear off your cheek

"I know you love me and I still love you" Kendall said whispering into your ear his nose grazing your cheek making you get warmer

"Then why" you ask turning to Kendall

"You're with James and I needed a distraction. I can take seeing you with him all the time you're suppose to be with me your suppose to be my girlfriend. I should be the one holding you at night and kissing you all day. I should be the one you think about when you go to sleep at night" Kendall said breathlessly

"You are though" you say quietly

"What" Kendall asked confused

"You're the one I think about when I go to sleep at night" you say a small smile appearing on your face as Kendall's did. He stepped closer blocking any way for you to move keeping you stuck between him and the counter

"I want you" He said leaning in quietly before pressing his lips against yours passionately. You kissed him back with just as much passion his hands resting on your hips as his tongue begged for entrance. You obliged letting him explore every inch. Your hands wrapping around his neck playing with the hair on the nape of his neck before you remembered where you were and who you were with.

"Kendall we can't" you said pulling away suddenly

"I need you back and I know you need me too" Kendall said a sly smile on his face

"I'm with James now and you're with Katelyn" you say grabbing a water

"We'll end things with them, I need you, I love you" Kendall said softly

"I love you too but I'm not going to hurt James like that" you say walking away and going back in seeing the movie already started you cuddle into James ignoring the stares from Kendall as he sat with Katelyn

James dropped you off at home after the movie. You had just walked in when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey did you forget what are you doing here" you said expecting to see James only to see Kendall standing there a smile on his face

"I came to see you and to tell you I ended it with Katelyn" kendall said as he walked in walking you backwards til you were on the couch

"Good for you I guess" you said nervously

"You need to end things with James" Kendall said as his lips attached to your neck kissing a nice mark into your collarbone

"I know" you say softly your eyes close as Kendall continues to mark you as his

"I want you so bad" Kendall said as his lips moved along your jaw line his hand playing with the hem of your shirt

"I miss you" you say kissing him passionately pulling him down on top of you as you lay back on the couch

"I'm all yours baby" Kendall said sliding his hand up your shirt as he started to massage your breast causing a moan to escape your lips

"Kenny" you say softly moaning his name

"I need you, I need you so bad" He says before pulling off his shirt

"I want you" you say sitting up throwing off your shirt and pulling him into your bedroom letting your bra fall to the floor between the two of you as he picked you up smiling setting you against your head board as his mouth attached to your breasts

"Kendall" you moaned your voice hitched as his tongue swirled around your hardened nipples. Your finger tangling in his hair as his hands worked on your pants.

"Baby please" you said needing more

Kendall smiled looking up at you before undoing his tight jeans letting his erect cock spring to life as he kicks off his jeans and boxers. You shoving your pants down your legs as Kendall slowly slides down your damp panties. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he positioned himself at your entrance your lips fiercly on his before he thrusted slowly into you making you moan in pleasure.

"Ohhh Kendall" you moaned as he picked up his pace his lips moving to your neck as he grunted and groaned with every thrust he made

"So good baby girl, So fucking good" he cooed in your ear as he went faster feeling the heat boil in his stomach as did you.

"Kenny please I'm so close" you moaned as your eyes closed and he went deeper hitting your sweet spot making you tilt your head back in ecstasy. He slowed down as he felt himself release spilling his seed in you causing you to let go and moan his name as you came for him. He pulled out laying on his back next to you panting.

"That was amazing" He said with a smirk

"Mhmm" you replied exhausted and still in a daze laying your head on his chest

"I need to end things with James" you said once your breathing was back to normal

"Tomorrow" Kendall said starting to rub your back

"What" you asked confused

"You need to end things with him tomorrow" Kendall said

"Why tomorrow" you ask

"Because I'm taking you out and showing my girl off to the world" Kendall said smiling

"Your girl" you asked smiling looking up at him

"You'll always be my girl, my beautiful, amazing, sweet, and talented baby girl" Kendall said kissing the top of your head

"I like that" you said smiling

"What" Kendall asked amused

"Being your girl" You replied before pecking his lips and cuddling into his arms as you both drifted to sleep

"I love you" Kendall whispered as his eyes fluttered shut

"I love you too Kenny" You whispered back a smile on both of your faces knowing you were where you belonged.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a short ride to James' apartment from the studio. When you arrived Kendall laced his hand with yours and walked you up to his door, knocking softly, before going in to see the rest of the boys already there. Kendall grabbed a plate of pizza and sat down on the end of the couch, you sitting in between him and James as the show started. Kendall and you shared a slice of pizza as you and James talked about all your favorite parts from pervious episodes and how you would both miss the show. Once the show ended you all talked and shared stories about your lives getting to know each other better. You and James becoming closer knowing you both had a lot more in common then with the other boys.

"Are you ready to go?" Kendall asked suddenly out of nowhere

"Umm sure I guess" you said surprise at how soon he wanted to leave

"Ok we'll see you guys later" Kendall said pulling you out the door before you could even get a word out

"That was kind of rude" you said as you got in the car

"What?" Kendall asked starting the car

"Leaving like that you didn't even let me say goodbye, what's your rush?" you asked

"Well we were suppose to finish our date but you chose to hang out with them and watch a show I figured I should at least deserve a little time with you by myself tonight" Kendall said with an attitude

"What the hell is your problem" you said getting pissed

"My problem, my problem is you were practically flirting with James right in front of me" Kendall said angrily

"How was I flirting with James? We were talking about the fucking show Kendall, if I knew you were this much of an ass when it came to hanging out with other guys I would've never agreed to go out with you" you said turning to look out the window

"What?" Kendall asked softly

"You heard me" you said not bothering to look at him

"Does this mean we're…done?" Kendall said sadly

"I don't know you tell me Kendall, Are you going to be an ass every time I hang out with your friends or other guys?" You asked turning to look at him

"I'm sorry, it just, it bothered me that you and James were getting so close, this was supposed to be our date and we spent it at his place. I just felt neglected" Kendall said pulling up to your apartment complex

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. If you want you can come up and we can watch a movie or something and finish our date" you offered unbuckling yourself

"I'd like that" Kendall said shutting off his car and running around to help you out lacing your hands together as he walked you up to your apartment

"Go ahead and pick a movie I'm going to change real quick" you said walking into your room pointing over to a shelf of dvds

"Is anchorman ok?" Kendall asked pulling it off the shelf

"I love that movie" you say coming out in sweat pants and a t-shirt with a blanket sitting on the couch as Kendall starts the movie sitting next to you wrapping his arms around you as you snuggle into his chest covering you both up with the blanket. You both laughed through the movie but as time worn on you started to get sleepy and soon your eyes shut as you fell asleep to the sound of Kendall's heartbeat

You woke the next morning in your bed a note laying next to your phone on your nightstand

_Hey beautiful_

_Hope you had a good night's sleep. I went home after the movie and tucked you in. I have to work tomorrow but I was hoping we could grab lunch on my break. Text and let me know what you want to do. I'm sorry about how I acted last night. I've just never felt this way about someone before and I know we're moving kind of fast, but if you'll give me the chance I'd like to slow things down and take you out on a real date and ask you the right way to be my girlfriend. I'll be waiting for your text._

_XOXO_

_Kendall_

You smiled to yourself as you reread his note. It's been two days and you were already head over heels for the boy that stole your heart with one look. You reached over and grabbed your phone.

_3 New Text Messages_

_Hey Baby I just want you to know I'm thinking about you text me when you get this – K dawg_

_Hey its James I got your number from Erin I have the day off I was wondering if you wanted to hang out –J_

_Morning sunshine I'm getting ready to head into work I dreamt of you last night - K dawg_

You smiled to yourself before responding to Kendall's texts first

_Good morning handsome how's work? _

_Long did you get my note? –K dawg_

_Yes and I'd love to go on a real date with you ;)_

_Does tonight work? – K dawg_

_I don't know does it?_

_Yes I'll pick you up at 7 be ready and in something nice – K dawg_

_Ok _

_Do you wanna grab lunch –K dawg_

_When's your break?_

_12:30 til 2 - K dawg_

_I'd love to James wants me to hang out with him today_

_Where? I'll pick you up for lunch at 12:45 – K dawg_

_I'll be here and I don't know where I haven't replied yet_

_Well do you want to hang out with him? – K dawg_

_It'd be nice to kill time while you're at work_

_Then hang out with him I promise I won't be mad or act like I did last night – K dawg_

_Are you sure?_

_Yes have fun I'll see you at 12:45 – K dawg_

_Ok. Miss you _

_I miss you too – K dawg_

_Hey James I'd love to hang out I'm going to have lunch with Kendall but I can hang out after_

_Sounds good text me when you're done with lunch and I'll come pick you up I was thinking we could go to the beach –J_

_Ok sounds great _

You smiled to yourself excited for the day. You looked at your clock you had an hour before Kendall would be arriving. You decided to hop in the shower and start getting ready for the day.


	13. Chapter 13

"Kendall" you laughed as he carried you into his house

"What?" Kendall asked playfully walking setting you on the kitchen counter pulling out pots and pans

"So what's for dinner Chef Kendall" you asked smiling watching him

"What does my beautiful lady want for dinner" he asked stepping between your legs pressing his forehead against yours smiling

"Anything you can make without killing me" you smiled before you pecked his lips jumping down

"Go put a movie on and I'll make spaghetti" Kendall said pointing to the living room

"Fine" you said pouting before kissing him one last time and heading into the living room

You looked around the room at the pictures that filled the room of Kendall and his brothers and some with family and friends. You smiled to yourself knowing that the boy smiling in the photos was the boy that loved you, the boy that you could see spending the rest of your life with. That boy was now yours and you couldn't be happier. You finally searched through his movies pulling out a random comedy and throwing it in and as soon as it started Kendall appeared behind you with a plate of spaghetti and a smile on his face.

"It smells delicious" you say sitting the couch next to him

"It'll taste even better" Kendall said pulling you onto his lap as you took turns feeding each other

"It's really good baby" you say feeding him a bite

"I'm glad you like it and thank you for having dinner with me tonight" Kendall said as he set the plate aside

"How could I say no to you after last night or your adorable face" you smiled kissing him sweetly

"Things are going to be different this time I'm not going to let anything come between us" Kendall said lacing his hand with yours

"I know and I'm not going to give up without a fight. I missed you way too much to let you go again" you smiled kissing him sweetly

Kendall kissed you more passionately, his hands traveling all over your body. Your arms around his neck as your body pressed into his.

"Let's take this to my room" Kendall said picking you up

Your legs hooked around his waist as you reconnected your lips. His hands moved to your ass holding you against him tight as he carried you up to his room never breaking the kiss as he kicked opened his door just as quickly as he kicked it shut laying you down on his bed as he pulled off your shirt, kissing up your abdomen slowly as he unhooked your bra tossing it across the room as you pulled him down to your lips. He kissed you fiercely as you pulled off his shirt before undoing his belt quickly pushing down his pants. He kicked them off his erection springing to life without the tight material holding it back any more. He kissed along your waist line undoing your jeans slowly pulling them down your legs before coming back up to kiss you. He slipped his hand between your legs rubbing you, feeling your wetness leak through the thin material of your panties. He slipped his tongue back in your mouth as you moaned bucking your hips up making him rub rougher. He smirked pulling away and taking off your panties with a smile on his face as he positioned himself at your entrance.

"I wanna take it slow tonight baby, I wanna show you how much I love you" Kendall said between kisses

"Make love to me then" you moaned crashing your lips against his needing to feel him

He slowly pushed himself into you as you both moaned out at the intense pleasure filling both of you. He kissed down your jaw line s your nails clawed his back as you both moaned each other's names repeatedly. The bed rocking against the wall as his thrusts got deeper hitting your sweet spot causing you to scream out and buck your hips up into him. He rocked his hips faster inside you the heat boiling in your stomach as you tangled your fingers in his hair tugging harder with each thrust.

"Baby girl I-I-I'm so close" Kendall moaned bucking faster looking into your eyes as you nodded

"Me too" you moaned as Kendall kissed you passionately before rocking his hips one last time before you both climaxed together. Your bodies convulsing against each other as he collapsed on the bed next to you pulling you into his chest.

You laid there in silence as your breathing became normal your head on Kendall's chest as you listened to his heart beat.

"I love you" you whispered

"I love you too baby girl and I'm never going to let you go" Kendall said kissing the top of your head

"Get some sleep baby, we've got a long weekend ahead of us" Kendall smiled

"Oh yeah and what would that consist of?" You ask smiling

"Anything you want but you're not leaving my side" Kendall smiled kissing you

"Sleep baby" he said nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck as you both drifted to sleep


	14. Chapter 14

"Morning sunshine" Kendall said softly kissing you

You stretched before burying your face in his chest not wanting to move.

"Come on sleepy" Kendall smiled rolling over so he hovered over you

"I don't wanna" you pouted as he kissed you sweetly

"Come on baby I'll cook you breakfast" Kendall smiled getting out of bed and slipping on a pair of boxers and sweat pants

"Kenny" you called softly turning over to face him

"Yes cutie" He said smiling walking over to kiss you again

"I don't have any other clothes" you said shyly

"I know that's why you're going to wear mine" He smiled grabbing you one of his shirts and handing you your jeans

You quickly got dressed before jumping on his back as he gave you a piggy back ride down to the kitchen to see Kathy over the stove and Kent reading the paper at the table.

"Morning you two" Kent said smiling as Kendall sat you down

"It's good to see you two back together" Kathy smiled at you

You just smiled as Kendall kissed you sweetly scooting his chair closer to yours til you were practically on his lap.

"What are your plans for the day" Kent asked looking at you

"Whatever this one has planned" You smiled pecking Kendall's lips again

"We're going to go to the mall and maybe see a movie later" Kendall said smiling brightly as Kathy brought the food to the table

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Kathy asked you as she took a seat

"She's going to stay here forever" Kendall said before you even had the chance to answer

"Good it'll be nice to have another girl around the house" Kathy smiled

You finished eating before Kendall dragged you out of the house and into his car.

"Are you excited?" Kendall asked as he pulled into the mall parking lot

"To spend the day at the mall, sure" you said as you got out

"No to spend the weekend with me silly" Kendall said lacing his fingers with yours

"Where to first" you asked as Kendall swung your hands back and forth between the two of you as you walked through the busy mall

"How about Vans I could use some new shoes" Kendall said leading you over to the store

Kendall dragged you up and down every aisle. It felt like forever before you finally left the store. Kendall had bought six pairs of shoes and debated on a seventh pair for almost twenty minutes.

"Let's get you something now" Kendall said as you continued walking

"I don't need anything though" you replied content with just being with him

"Well what if I want to get you something" Kendall said rubbing his nose against yours giving you Eskimo kisses

"What if I don't want you to waste your money on me" you smiled resting your forehead against his

"I want to so let me, please" Kendall begged kissing you sweetly

"I'm not picking anything out" You said pulling away

"You don't have to you just have to try stuff on" Kendall smiled leading you into a clothing store

"Kendall no" you protested but he didn't care he got a sales associate to take you to a dressing room while Kendall grabbed clothes off racks before handing them into you

"Don't forget to model them for me" Kendall smirked as he sat in the empty room outside your door waiting to see you

The first thing you tried on was a light green dress. It hugged you in all the right places and flowed down to your knees. You walked out and spun around for Kendall as he told you he didn't like it. Next was a short tight black pencil skirt with a button down white collared shirt that made your breasts look huge. You went back out and spun around a smile spreading on Kendall's face before he instructed you to put on the next outfit. You went back in to see a lingerie set that consisted of a short black skirt that showed your ass and a tight lace black bra that made your breasts pop out.

"Kendall, I'm not coming out" You said embarrassed by the ridiculous outfit he got you to put on

"Then I'm coming in" Kendall said slyly as he walked to the door trying to open it

"No, Kendall this is ridiculous I'm changing back into my clothes" You said pushing against the door to keep him out

"Please baby, just a little peak" Kendall begged

"Fine but then I'm changing and we're leaving" You said as you moved away from the door

Kendall walked in a huge smile growing on his face as his eyes grew dark with passion. He shut the door behind him as he back you against the wall.

"You look so damn sexy" kendall huskily breathed into your ear causing goose bumps all over your body

"sure, now go so I can change" you said trying to get him to move

"Let me help you out of those, baby it's the least I can do" he said as he kissed down along your neck before kissing down your cleavage

You couldn't take it anymore you tilted your head back as he unhooked the top slowly sliding it down your arms as he sucked on your bottom lip making you moan quietly. As soon as your top of on the floor and your breasts were fully exposed his mouth was over them sucking and massaging them roughly making your knees go weak. You wrapped your arms around his neck clinging to him as lift you up against the wall pulling the skirt off as you pushed his sweat pants down letting his hard cock come to life. He started tugging down your panties rubbing your clit causing you to moan out his name as your legs shook against him.

"Kendall" you begged needing him more then ever before

"Patience baby girl" He said kissing up behind your ear his breath on your skin sending you over the edge.

You needed him and you were going to have him. You reached down and started stroking him making him close his eyes and let out a moan. You stroked him faster massaging his balls as he tilted his head back before you guided him to your entrance. Neither of you could take it anymore. Both of you were close and neither of you could wait any longer. He bucked his hips up pushing every inch of himself inside you making you claw at the back of his neck as you sucked in a breath before moaning out. Kendall knew he wouldn't be able to drag it out he needed his release as much as you did. He plowed into you roughly, your skin slapping against each other every time he thrusted in you. Your bodies banging against the wall as you tightened around him as he spilled his seed in you biting down on your neck as he did causing you to cry out and release around him. He held you in his arms against the wall as your breathing went back to normal. He kissed you sweetly before slowly pulling out of you. He gently set you on your feet as he pulled his boxers and sweats up. You leaned against the wall your knees still weak from what had just happened. Kendall grabbed your clothes holding you up as you got dressed before he kissed you sweetly.

"What now" he asked with a smirk on his face

"No more shopping" you replied leaning against him as he draped his arm around you slowly walking you out of the store.

"Movies or home" Kendall asked kissing the top of your head

"Are we going to have a repeat at the movies" You asked

"We're going to have a repeat no matter where we go" Kendall smirked

"Then home" You smiled

Kendall scooped you up bridal style still holding onto his shoes as he carried you out to the car

"You know we could have a repeat in the car" Kendall smirked as he sat you down with a sly smile on his face


	15. Chapter 15

"Kendall" you giggle as he carried you up to his room locking the door behind him as he dropped you down on the bed

You laughed as he set down his bag of shoes before kicking off his shoes and jumping on top of you with a childish grin on his face.

"What's so funny" kendall asked resting his forehead against yours

"You're adorable" you smile kissing him

"I love you" Kendall whispered

"I know and I love you too" You whispered brushing his bangs back

"I'm not going to let anything come between us this time" Kendall said sadness in voice present

"I'm not going to give up on us" You said wrapping your arms around his neck

"You and me forever" Kendall asked sheepishly

"Forever" you said smiling pulling him into a kiss

He kissed you back with all the passion he could muster in his body

"I love you" Kendall moaned against your lips

You nodded pulling him closer against your body kissing him hungrily not wanting the moment to end

"Kendall" Kathy called up

You both pulled away smiling sadly. Kendall got up and went to the door smiling back at you as you got up and walked over to him following downstairs.

"What's up mom" Kendall asked as you both walked into the living seeing Kathy going through the mail

"Your paycheck came in and I was wondering what you guys wanted to do for dinner? Your father and I were thinking of going out if you wanted to join us" Kathy said handing the envelope to Kendall

"I think we're just going to order some take out and take it easy tonight" Kendall said kissing the top of your head

"Okay well I'm going to meet your father. We probably won't be back til late so you two have a goodnight and you be good to her" Kathy said smiling as she grabbed her purse leaving.

"We have the house to ourselves" Kendall smiled slyly tossing the envelope back down onto the table

"What do you have in mind Mr. Schmidt" You asked smiling as Kendall picked you up kissing you sweetly

"Well since tomorrow is our last day together before we go back to work I say we make the most of it, let's order Chinese and watch a movie" Kendall said setting you back down on your feet

"Do you promise we'll actually watch the movie" You ask following Kendall into the kitchen as he got the Chinese takeout menu

"I promise the movie will be on" Kendall smirked before ordering the food

You walked back to his room changing into a pair of his shorts before going back down to see him putting on a movie. You plopped down on the couch snuggling up with the blanket as Kendall came and sat down cuddling with you.

"You look good in my clothes" Kendall said kissing the top of your head

"I like your clothes. They're comfy." You smiled as the doorbell rang

Kendall got up paying and taking the food before returning to your side. Kendall fed you and himself as you watched the movie stealing kisses from you every once in a while. When you finished eating you laid your head in Kendall's lap as he ran his finger through your hair as you watched the movie. His free hand laced itself in yours as you smiled to yourself content with where you were and who you were with. Kendall was the only one that made your heart race with just a look or knowing you had a text message from him. He was your everything, you just prayed you were his and you guys could make it work this time.


	16. Chapter 16

_Do I get to you today? –Kdawg_

_I'm done in 20 mins _

_Come visit me I miss you –Kdawg_

_I miss you too_

_I'll be waiting your arrival –Kdawg_

_I'm leaving now_ You replied as you walked out of work 20 minutes later smiling as you drove to paramount. Kendall was waiting outside the set as you parked your car walking up to him.

"I have to do a scene in 30 minutes then I'm yours the rest of the night" Kendall smiled wrapping his arm around you taking you to his dressing room

"What are we doing tonight" you ask as you sit on his couch as he shut and locked the door behind him sitting next to you

"Whatever you want but you look tense" Kendall said turning your back to him as he started rubbing your shoulders

"I feel fine" you say honestly

"Just relax and let me take care of you" Kendall said continuing to massage your shoulders

"Shouldn't I be the one taking care of you, you've been here all day" You say enjoying the massage a smile on your face

"Don't worry you can take care of me tonight" Kendall smirked as he kissed your cheek

"Are you staying with me tonight?" You ask tilting your head against him as he moved one of his hands around to the front of your chest massaging your breast through your shirt making you moan

"Yeah baby your place tonight" kendall smiled as he moved to the other one repeating his actions as his other hand went slowly up your skirt rubbing you through your already wet panties

"Relax baby girl I got you" kendall whispered breathlessly in your ear as he pulled you back against his chest so you were laying on top of him your back against his chest as your heart raced and your breathing turned to panting as you moaned his name as your eyes closed. Kendall smirked as he watched your face become covered in pleasure as he slipped three fingers inside you making you cry out louder.

"Shhh baby, we don't want everyone to hear us" Kendall said quietly as he started to pump his fingers in and out of you rubbing your clit with his other hand making you squirm on his chest

"Kendall I-I-I" You started to say as he moved his fingers curling them inside you

"I know baby" Kendall said as he kissed your collarbone

"Kendall" You moaned again reaching your peak

"Come for me baby girl" Kendall said huskily pumping his fingers faster

That's all you needed to hear and released coating his fingers. He pulled them out sucking them clean before he sat up holding you against his chest still as your breathing started to go back to normal.

"Feel better" Kendall smirked

You playfully hit him before he kissed you sweetly running his tongue along your bottom lip before a knock came to the door

"Kendall they need you on set" a man called

"Be right there" Kendall yelled back before kissing your cheek

"Come watch me?" Kendall asked sweetly

"Of course" You smiled holding his hand as he dragged you out of his room as down to set you stood next to James as Kendall went and they started filming. Katelyn appeared on set and did her scene with Kendall. He kissed her before the director yelled cut. Kendall pulled away before Katelyn grabbed him kissing him again running her hands down his body as he tried to push her off.

"Wow" James said before looking at you

"Bitch" You said anger surging through your body as you watched Kendall push her off

"What the fuck" Kendall yelled angrily

"I didn't hear them yell cut" Katelyn smirked looking over at you

"Fuck you Katelyn" Kendall yelled walking over to you

"I'm sorry baby" Kendall said wrapping his arms around you

"It's not your fault she's a bitch" you said laying your head against his chest

James walked over to the director as he went to talk to Katelyn before coming back over to the two of you

"I've got some news" James said seriously


	17. Chapter 17

"What is it James" Kendall asked kissing the top of your head

"Scott wants a meeting with everyone in 5 minutes" James said looking down sadly

"What about" Kendall asked

"On whether or not Katelyn will be staying, if she does than he doesn't want you to come here anymore" James said looking at you sadly

"That's bullshit" Kendall said pissed

"I know but I talked to Scott and he knows she is the one causing the problems he just wants everyone to have a vote, I guess they already had an episode set aside to have Katelyn leave the show" James said pulling you into a hug

"I'm going to go wait in your dressing room" You said kissing Kendall

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Kendall said kissing the top of your head before going with James to the meeting

You headed down the hall to Kendall's room before you saw her leaning against the wall smirking.

"What do you want" You said angrily

"Did you enjoy the show" Katelyn asked

"No, but I'm sure I'll like the one where you leave for good" You smirked

"What are you talking about" Katelyn asked confused

"You caused to many problems and as we speak they're having a meeting about whether or not you're capable of staying and being professional" You smiled walking into Kendall's room as she stared in shock

You sat on his couch playing with your phone for what seemed like hours before Kendall burst through the door a huge smile covering his face.

"She's gone" Kendall said picking you up and kissing you

"Really" you smiled

"Really, they are going to do one more episode to have her leave and there will be one last kissing scene" Kendall said softly

"She's gone though, no more problems" You asked smiling

"No more problems baby just you and I" Kendall said kissing you sweetly


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note:

There will be a sequel coming soon

Thank you all for reading and reviewing

I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it

I have drabbles up on my tumblr if you'd like to check those out

.com


End file.
